


misplaced priorities

by coalas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, very brief mention of makorra/masami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever just stop and think about how wonderfully ridiculous life is?” Korra asks, lowering her head just enough for her lips to reach Asami’s collarbones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misplaced priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt challenge](http://coalas.tumblr.com/post/115009206349) @ Tumblr.  
>  
> 
> [(tumblr post)](http://coalas.tumblr.com/post/115091380549)

“Do you ever just stop and think about how wonderfully ridiculous life is?” Korra asks, lowering her head just enough for her lips to reach Asami’s collarbones.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you. And me. And the whole thing about the both of us getting two-timed by Mako and ending up together. I mean, what are the odds?"

Asami sighs and rolls her eyes, pinching Korra’s cheek just before she plants another kiss on the crook of her neck. It’s a simple caress, but it does all the right things to her body, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Korra, are you  _sure_ this is the best time to bring this up?  _Seriously?_ "

The Avatar laughs, burying her face in her girlfriend’s soft, silken hair, and her thoughts are led astray for the briefest of moments when she realizes how perfectly their bodies fit together. She knows they’re quite short on time — like it always seems they are —, but every single minute spent like this is worth so much when her arms feel so right wrapped around Asami’s waist and their legs are as tangled as they could possibly be. It’s all so fragile and sublime, to daydream about lying in bed so close to the person she loves the most, not caring about anything other than the warmth and scent of Asami’s skin.

"I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it," Korra shrugs, lifting her face. She bites her lower lip, trying her best to look contrite, but her expression comes off as nothing more than playful. It’s doesn’t take much time before Asami unfurrows her brows, giving in to bright blue eyes.

“Stop being such a tease,” Asami smiles, and Korra nearly melts in her spot when she leans in and proceeds to nibble on her ear. “Also, I think you’ve got some other… priorities right now, don’t you think?”

“I sure do,” Korra replies, pulling her girlfriend even closer.


End file.
